


Settle down

by Etanseline



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/pseuds/Etanseline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Maribelle settles in with a book and an exhausted friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



"How do you have enough energy left to read?" Lissa flopped onto the bedroll with a groan. Maribelle lifted her book to rest on Lissa's back, her progress slowed while Lissa shuffled to get comfortable. She managed to finish her chapter in the time it took Lissa to wiggle her way from Maribelle's knees to her lap.

"Darling, if I didn't take advantage of every spare moment, I wouldn't have time to read at all." Setting her text aside, Maribelle took a moment to comb through the tangles in Lissa's hair with her fingers, which wanted for a thorough washing - they were still a few days out from the nearest town, according to Robin, and in the meantime they'd been forced to live in downright brutish conditions. The sight and smell of the army alone should have scared off any human enemy for miles around; unfortunately it seemed as though the Risen could care less for personal hygiene.

Lissa had at least crawled into her nightclothes and out of the disaster her dress had become, its white skirt spattered with blood, dirt, and gods knew what else - hardly suitable for the nearest fire pit, let alone as clothing for a princess of Ylisse. The afternoon's wounds had been tended to, and though Lissa sagged bonelessly across Maribelle's thighs, her hair lank and brow furrowed, she'd suffered no injuries that healing magic, a good night's sleep, and a warm bath wouldn't fix.

With a bit of maneuvering, Maribelle was able to double over and tug loose the bows on Lissa's boots without disturbing her much. Lissa sighed, toeing off her boots and socks before dragging herself properly onto the bed. Maribelle plucked her book from the bed just in time for Lissa to curl up where it had been.

"Mmmrp," Lissa mumbled, snuggling her nose into the crook of Maribelle's arm. "--you're the best."

"Anything for you, my dearest." Maribelle retrieved her book, doing her best to open it to where she'd left off with one hand.

Lissa dozed off within minutes. Maribelle found her page and went back to reading. Another chapter before bed would put her back on track, and another night's sleep meant they were one day closer to enough warm water to scrub herself and Lissa clean again.


End file.
